bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Minako Shizuoka
Minako Shizuoka (美奈子静岡, Shizuoka Minako) is a young Shinigami who graduated from Hana Academy and enlisted into Oniwabanshū as a member of Ichigun. Joining the task force of promising young warriors to prove her strength and be with her childhood friend. During the temporary splitting of Ichigun she worked as a bounty hunter, as she along with the rest of her companions took leaves of absence in order to train. She would later along with Kaori Ryūzōji be contracted by the Oniwabanshū to infiltrate and investigate Xtol and its leader; Jordan Kumamoto. Before being classified as a Shinigami Minako was originally a Jibakurei (地縛霊, Earth-bound Spirit) who haunted a children's park in Shukumei City, playing pranks on human children unable to see her until one day she meets and become friends with a young Virgil Itūroa, the one boy who could see and talk to her. The two would form a strong friendship that would be put on hold the day they attacked by a Hollow who wanted to devour Minako. They would be saved by Marshall Kōgami, Virgil's guardian and an agent of Oniwabanshū. That day Marshall would also exorcise and personally escort her to the spiritual world. Marshall knowing of her friendship with Virgil assured her that two would meet again. Unable to reconnect with her family in the afterlife, she would be taken to and adopted by Noriko Shizuoka by Marshall. She didn't care for Noriko right away, but Minako eventually grew to accept her new mother and viewed her as a role model. Appearance Personality Under construction Minako is a strong-willed and fun-loving young woman with a treasured kind heart underneath a hard exterior. Unwavering in most circumstances she has been proven to be stubborn as a rock and willing to fight for what she believes to be right. Despite her rather hard and masculine mannerisms she is naturally caring person, often being of first people to approach a stranger and supply needed aid. She is well-known for her being a tomboyish ways shown with her casual masculinity and being to easily integrate herself with her team that consist of males and actively indulge in their sometimes crass activities. She holds a great level of confidence in herself and abilities, unashamed of her body's beauty and the power she possesses. Her confidence can also be her downfall sometimes, often shown when she underestimates the task in front of her. These task can be a intense battle or a simple drinking contest with her companions. Even though she remains level-headed in most situations she does have a temper and will resort to crass language and/or violence. She is angered by people who question her strength and attempt to make her feel inferior, and those who break a moral code that she believes everyone should follow. Her anger is dangerous, making her hellishly aggressive shown when she comically berates Virgil Itūroa into submission, and when she punched a unsuspecting pervert through a wall when she saw him harassing a young girl on the street. ]] She strives to protect and is willing to risk her life for her life without a second thought for her companions and others. She truly respects the idea of having a duty and will uphold and abide by it. Result of her stubbornness she will finish any job and hold any promise she makes no matter how difficult it becomes. She also possesses a strong sense of justice and will take matters into her own hands if she deems something to be unrighteous. This is can be seen when she finally snaps after months of being undercover in |Xtol and conducts her own violent raid on the organization for mistreatment of Hiruko Shimane. Although, it's easy to see in her actions she's unwilling to admit to why she had taken such courses of action, often nonchalantly saying "y'know" for reasoning. History Equipment Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: *'Spiritual Energy Attunement' Intuitive Weapons Specialist: Flash Step User: *'Rachigai' (埒外; Literally meaning "Beyond the pale") during their time at Hana Academy]] Kidō Expertise: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: grunts]] *'Kistunebi' (狐火; Literally meaning "Fox fire"): . Wanting to mimic the Onibi technique with her Hakuda skills, Minako created a technique during her time as a bounty hunter that can either kill or incapacitate her opponent. Using Ikkotsu as the basis for techniques, Minako steadies her breath and focuses the sheer force and destructive power of her punch towards her opponent. Though it appears she is aiming for the center of her opponent's chest she's actually aiming for both their Saketsu (鎖結, Lit. "Binding Chain") and Hakusui (魄睡, Lit. "Soul Sleep"), two points in soul's body that grant them access to their spiritual power. If done proficiently Minako can either kill or knockout her opponent by temporarily shutting down their powers. This technique usually results in her opponent having or imagining a large, gaping and circular hole in center of their chest, depending on Minako's intentions. Amazing Physical Prowess: *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': *'Enhanced Strength & Endurance': Keen Intellect: Zanpakutō Amorōnagu (天降女子; Literally meaning "Girl Who Fell from Heaven" *'Shikai': :Shikai Special Ability: :*'Hagoromo'(羽衣, Lit. "Feather Dress") :*'Ten'i Mūhō' (天衣無縫; Lit. "Heaven's Garments are Without Seams") Bankai: Izanami Neikan (伊邪那美命佞姦; Literally meaning "She Who Invites The Wicked") Izanami Seiketsu (伊邪那美命清潔; Literally meaning "She Who Invites The Virtuous") Behind the Scenes Trivia Category:King Cartman